Eight scientific sessions target select areas in general and disease-related changes of aging: (1) modifications in genomic structure; (2) DNA synthesis and cell proliferation; (3-4) Gene expression in different cell types and modification by diet and hormones; (5) cell death; (6) post-translational modifications and abnormal proteins; (7) viruses and prions; (8) genetics of life-span and of age-related disease. Many recent findings are not widely recognized, and are of general import. While most attention is necessarily on a few species of mammals, flies, and nematodes that have been studied intensively at the molecular level, other information on other species will also be put into discussion. Plenary lectures in certain sessions will give overviews of selected areas. A number of talks will be scheduled in each session, with time for extensive general discussion. Talks will be chosen from submitted abstracts. Poster sessions will be available for all attendees.